<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starving Hearts by Philleegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456156">Starving Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philleegirl/pseuds/Philleegirl'>Philleegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shetland (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philleegirl/pseuds/Philleegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of a year, relationships change by the shared moments, little and big.</p><p>“I havenae tired of you in nearly 40 years, I doubt a couple months of weekly dinners will send me packing,” with a squeeze to Jimmy’s bicep, Duncan sat up and started cleaning up. As he got up to dispose of the pizza box, he turned and winked at Jimmy, “Who knows, mebbe this is Scotland’s year.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan Hunter &amp; Alan Killick, Duncan Hunter &amp; Cassie Perez, Duncan Hunter &amp; Jimmy Perez, Duncan Hunter/Jimmy Perez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twelve Months Ago - April</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. While this starts a couple of hours after Season 5, it is mostly a fix-it for Season 4. There was so much rich, juicy material that could have come out of Season 4 and they just threw it away! So, I decided to play with it here.<br/>2. Not Scot or Shetlandic picked. I tried my best and did as much research as possible, but in the end I’m an American that watches so much UK, Aus, and NZ telly that I confuse my idioms enough that at least once a week I say something that makes one of my friends/co-workers go, “What?”<br/>3. Not betad or proofread beyond me reading it 5000 times, so sorry for any mistakes.<br/>4. On read through 4399. I realized that although I mention Sandy he never appears in this. That makes me sad, since I love Sandy.<br/>5. I have not read the Shetland books, but once read something that said that in the books it is explained or implied that Jimmy and Duncan have known each from childhood. I ran with that idea.<br/>6. Written during the pandemic of 2020, so there are two central themes in each section: shared food/drink and physical touch. These are two things that I think most of the world is missing right now and I know I am, so I decided to play with them.<br/>7. Completed, but posting a chapter a day just to give new content, cause that is what I have been looking for during this whole thing!<br/>8. Additional notes with some chapters. Ya, I know. I’m crazy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An empty pizza box sat on the table in front of them. Mood boards and pages of a business plan were scattered at their feet. Jimmy and Duncan sat on the couch, their shoulders barely touching as a comfortable silence descended the house. Jimmy rolled his head on the back of the couch to study Duncan’s profile for several long seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Duncan turned his own head to look back at Jimmy, “Aye?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we could try something,” Jimmy hoped a blush wasn’t creeping up his neck as he asked the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could we agree to schedule one night a week to have dinner and spend some time together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan twisted on the couch to really look at Jimmy,”Ya mean like a date night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy merely shrugged the shoulder furthest from Duncan, “Noo an sae. Just seems as we never really see each other anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Jimmy,” he wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s bicep, “I’ve missed you too, mate. I think it sounds like a grand idea. How bout Wednesdays? Even when the bistro is open, Wednesdays tend to be slow trade days for restaurants, so we can keep up the tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy smiled, “Aye, if your nae tired of me by then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I havenae tired of you in nearly 40 years, I doubt a couple months of weekly dinners will send me packing,” with a squeeze to Jimmy’s bicep, Duncan sat up and started cleaning up. As he got up to dispose of the pizza box, he turned and winked at Jimmy, “Who knows, mebbe this is Scotland’s year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jimmy smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eleven month ago - May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A shadow fell over the pile of paperwork spread across his desk, pulling Jimmy from his thoughts. Looking up, he smiled at the familiar figure of Duncan Hunter lounging against his desk, “Hiyi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiyi,” Duncan smiled back. Dropping into one of the chairs, he cast his eyes over the desk, “Gonnae be able to get outta here anytime soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy followed his eyes and did a quick assessment of the paperwork in front of him, “Nothing really pressing here, it can wait, What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought maybe we could get some dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy studied the other man for a second, “Sure. I’m guessing you mean something other than take away or cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Duncan leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, “I know you said that hiring for the bistro was all up to me, but I’m trying to decide between two chefs and I want your input. The first one is cooking up a little something tonight at the bistro for us to try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea as to what is on the menu,” Jimmy asked as he started sorting his paperwork into slightly neater stacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda wye. She is a Whalsay lass, went down to Edinburgh to study, so she’s about making traditional food elegant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked up from his papers, “How you suppose to make Cock-a-leeky elegant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll find out,” Duncan rose from the chair and grabbed Jimmy’s jacket. He gave it a shake and held it out, saying, with a bad English accent, “Your coat, m’lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Jimmy allowed Duncan to help him into his coat and didn’t object when Duncan’s hands remained on  his shoulders to steer him out of the office. With a wave and call of goodnight to Sandy and Tosh, Jimmy looked over his shoulder at the other man, “Walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Duncan agreed as he stepped up beside Jimmy, the hands on Jimmy sliding to one arm loosely draped over his shoulder, “nice night for a walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they exited the cop shop and down Market Street, Jimmy muttered, “You do know that it is Friday night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I havenae lost all my faculties, yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy sighed, “I just mean that tonight is poker night and we usually do things like this on Wednesday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One,” Duncan held up a finger, “business before pleasure and this is business. Two,” the second finger extended, “if ye hadnae noticed, we’ve eaten together every night the last couple of weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy stopped and looked at Duncan, “Ach, away with ye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, every night for two weeks,” Duncan tugged at Jimmy’s jacket sleeve. “Come away. Mally is waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malmuira O’Cain, the Whalsay lass cooking for us. She prefers Mally,” Duncan explained as he unlocked the front door of the still unnamed bistro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allowing Duncan to usher him through the door, Jimmy stopped short just over the threshold. The large semicircular booth set back in the corner of the main dining was set with a linen tablecloth, several low fat candles flickered amongst an arrangement of bright purple wildflowers, and a variety of crystal glasses sparkled in the low light. Jimmy turned to look at Duncan, who had a slightly bewildered smile on his face. Cocking an eyebrow, he waved a hand at the table, “Um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still looking bemused, Duncan shrugged a shoulder, “I told her that I was bringing my partner for dinner. I thought she knew I meant partner in the bistro, but she either misinterpreted or just really wants to show off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You werenae here when she was setting up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan nudged Jimmy further into the building, “No, I let her in earlier and then I spent the day making sure none of my holiday lets were being used for nefarious purposes again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy smiled and was about to reply when a short, cute, slightly plump figure emerged from the door next to the bar. Her olive skin and dark eyes explained her name and set a contrast to her bright smile, “Aye, you're both here and right on time. Inspector Perez, such a pleasure to meet you, finally,” she extended her hand and shook Jimmy’s offered one fairly vigorously. “I was a few years ahead of Angus in school and used to hear about his amazing Uncle Jimmy all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JImmy returned her smile with a wry one of his own, “Nice to meet you as well, Mally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a pleased blush, Mally turned to Duncan, “Mr. Hunter…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duncan,” he interrupted kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duncan,” she repeated with a nod. “I know this is a wee bit more upmarket than you’re thinking for the bistro, but I figured that you two probably don’t get to have many fancy, romantic dinners round these parts, so why not give ye a treat. Have a seat and I’ll bring in the starters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Mally was back in the kitchen, Jimmy and Duncan looked at each other and burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calming down, Duncan smiled at Jimmy, “Well, guess that solves that mystery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy nodded, “Aye, how are you gonna tell her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan shrugged as he slipped off his jacket and throw it over a nearby chair, “It donnae matter to me. If it bothers you, I’ll have a quiet word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It donnae matter to me either,” Jimmy throw his coat over Duncan’s and followed him to sit in the booth. “Just don’t want her getting the wrong idea when you start dating again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan gave him a look, “Who has time for dating? Ach, I think I’m done with all that for a time. Too busy with the bistro and the holiday lets and Cass and Alan, oh, and a divorce. Think it is best to give it a miss for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are sure,” Jimmy placed his hand on Duncan’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Duncan covered Jimmy’s hand with his own just as Mally bustled back in from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so lovely,” Mally beamed as she placed small plates in front of them. “Tatty and neep scones with a cock-a-leeky gastric.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men smiled as Duncan whispered, “So, that is how you upmarket cock-a-leeky.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ten Months Ago - June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jimmy was seated comfortably on a rug with his back against a large driftwood log. He was far enough from the bonfire that the blanket over his legs was comfortable, but close enough that he could hear snatches of conversation over the low crackle of the fire. It had been years since he’d been to a Simmer Dim bonfire and he had never hosted (co-hosted really) one before, but a couple of weeks ago Duncan had announced that he wanted to have a bonfire for the newly hired bistro staff to give them a night to relax before the grand opening in a couple of weeks. Somehow Duncan’s bonfire had evolved to be Duncan and Jimmy’s bonfire, which is how Tosh, Sandy and several of the younger PCs were mingling with the bistro’s staff in the late evening glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something delicious smelling, wrapped in foil suddenly appeared in his lap as Duncan dropped down next to him with a small groan, “Do I dare ask what it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nae and it wouldnae matter if you did, cause it is some Kiwi dish that Fiona and Mally came up with,” Duncan grinned at Jimmy. “But, it is good. You know you are supposed to host this thing, nae be an antisocial surly bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ach, away with ye, I made introductions and small talk. I made sure to meet all the new staff and their families as per your instructions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, now if you share some of that blanket, I might reward you with a wee nip of this,” Duncan pulled a small bottle of whiskey from his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy spread the blanket over Duncan’s lap as well, “I thought you said no hard liquor because of the bairnes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As hosts we deserve a little treat, besides it is colder than I hoped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is Shetland,” Jimmy reminded him as they settled closer together and started sharing the bottle and the food. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jimmy spoke again, “I’m glad Alan came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan looked toward the tide line, where Alan and Cassie were showing several of the younger children the tide pools, “I was surprised when he said yes, but he seems to be getting a little more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is wonderful, I’m so glad,” Jimmy patted Duncan’s knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Duncan sighed, “So, in your introductions did you meet our new manager and hostess, Fiona?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked over to the fire, where the slender, leggy woman was laughing with Mally and the newly hired bartender, Kieren. Despite standing next to the fire and wearing thick jeans, she seemed cold as she kept tugging the knitted hat down over her short blond curls. Jimmy reckoned that a Shetland summer was probably cooler than a New Zealand winter. Nodding, Jimmy joked, “Aye, she seems lovely, even with the weird accent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan snorted out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nae, I like her. She’s very pretty, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ach, Jimmy, she’s at least 10 years too young for you,” Duncan scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan shot him a look, “First, I’m the same age as you, you ol’ git. Second, she’s staff. Third, told you I am done with all that. But, I am glad you like cause I made her a deal that you mightnae like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy just looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how I’ve been working on the flat above the bistro with plans to move in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering Fiona just moved here from New Zealand and she’s all alone with the two wee ones, I told her that once it’s finished, she can have the flat… for free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a conman, you are an incredibly soft touch,” Jimmy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a businessman, not a conman,” Duncan knocked his shoulder into Jimmy’s. “You really donnae mind being stuck with me a peerrie longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling you that there is no need for you to move. Although, if Cass keeps coming back from Glasgow, we might need to look at converting the loft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan smiled, “I could look into that once the bistro is open. Have it done by Christmas even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jimmy could reply, Fiona walked over, her two year old tucked in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, fellows, wondered if I could ask a cheeky favor,” she smiled down at them. “Georgie wants me to go see some ‘amazing rocks’ with her, but Laura is completely knackered and I don’t feel like lugging her all over the beach. Mind if she takes a corner of your rug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan reached up for the sleeping child, “Give her over. We’ll wrap her up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she got the child situated, she smiled at Jimmy, “The only people she knows here are Duncan and Mally, but if I pulled Mally away from making the bangers, I think there might be a revolt. Jimmy, I didn’t want to say anything in front of the others, but thanks so much for letting me and the kids use the unit. I know that could have been a useful stream of income, considering you’re opening a new business.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy glanced at Duncan, who was busily fussing over getting the little girl tucked under the end of the blanket and acting if he was not paying attention to the conversation next to him. Jimmy smiled back at Fiona, “Happy to help. Hope it is comfortable enough for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be perfect…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by the arrival of her 5 year old daughter, Georgie, “Mummy, come on! Cassie says that up the beach a ways there is a whole lotta shells and cool rocks, but that you need to come with us cause it is outta sight of the fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, let's go see the shells and cool rocks! Thanks for minding Laura,” Fiona gave a quick wave as the two blonds ran off towards the shoreline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Fiona thinks that you… no, sorry, we were going to let out the flat,” Jimmy asked, staring after the retreating mother and daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, Mally was the one to suggest the flat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duncan...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan interrupted him, “I know just another one of my screw ups.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something in his voice that made Jimmy turn to really look at him. Duncan was still staring down at the sleeping little girl. Placing his hand on Duncan’s arm gently, Jimmy softly said his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will be 8 this week. That little girl that Mary and I were supposed to be adopting. I know that I am to be glad that her birth parents were able to work it out to take her home, but I missed enough of Cass’ birthdays and all of Alan’s. If we’d ended up keeping her, I guess I’d be missing this one anyway, cause she’d be with Mary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Duncan,” Jimmy pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arm around him. “I’m sorry. We can’t change the past, but we can make sure that we make the most of the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan grasped Jimmy’s arm and leaned back against him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Fiona is stolen from the Aus/NZ show 800 Words, but I've mentally changed her backstory to give her the thing she wanted most.<br/>2. This is how my head has always dealt with the whole baby carrier/new family thing in Season 1.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nine Months Ago - July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duncan walked out of the kitchen, where the final preparations were well underway for the dinner opening, just in time to see Fiona place a reservation placard on the big semicircular booth . “Thought we weren’t doing reservations today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this was a pretty special request, so I didn’t think you would mind,” Fiona shrugged as she walked back towards the host podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is our largest table. What time is the booking for,” Duncan followed her to the podium, trying to look at the bookings diary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing it away from him, Fiona held it to her chest, “Opening time. And I told you it was a surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you said a special request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, just deal with it. We’ve got plenty of tables that we can push together if needed. I wouldn’t have bothered with the placard, if I realized it was going to turn you into a pest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan was about to reply when his phone started ringing. Fishing it out of his pocket, he pointed at Fiona, “You are a cheeky upstart and lucky that I can’t afford to send you back to the land of the Kiwis.” Glancing down at the screen, he saw the incredibly young faces of himself and Jimmy staring back. When Jimmy’s parents had last ventured over from Fair Isle, they had brought a box of old photos and Duncan couldn’t resist using one from their Anderson High School days for Jimmy’s caller ID photo. Thumbing over to answer, Duncan headed for a seat at the end of the bar away from where Keiren was double checking the stock, “Hiyi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jimmy’s voice was nearly drowned out by the sound of wind and sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan put his head in his free hand, “No, donnae tell me you are on a boat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry. I got called out on a shout and there was no one else to send. I promise I'll be there as soon as, but it might be in time to help with closing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, Cass gets stuck in Glasgow. Then, Alan gets short staffed at the sanctuary. Now, this. We open in less than 10 minutes, Jimmy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry, but there was little I could do about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I know, I know,” Duncan sighed, “Sorry, just felt the need for a wallow or a tantrum, but I havenae time for either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be grand. The soft opening last night was great. Everyone at the station was going on about it today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably because they got discounted meals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because they got good meals in a wonderful place with a great staff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Away with ye, you’ll make me over confident,” Duncan smiled. “Thanks for calling even on your way out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ach, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan hung up the phone and stared at the home screen photo taken at the Simmer Dim bonfire. He sighed as he traced a finger over the smiling faces of Alan, Cass, Jimmy and himself. Happy families, eh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand squeezed his shoulder, as Fiona came up behind him, “Sorry, Dunc, but there are already people waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan turned to look out the front colored windows of the bistro and could in fact see people milling about, “Shite, are they waiting for us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Fiona laughed. “You’re opening a restaurant tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, is that what we are doing here,” Duncan chuckled as he followed her over to greet the first real patrons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next fifteen minutes were a whirlwind of greeting and seating people. Nearly every table was full and more people were still arriving, when Kathly, one of the two young waitresses appeared next to Duncan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Duncan, but Fi asked if you could man the door. She’s handling a special allergen request with Mally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Duncan smiled an apology at the couple he was talking with and headed to the host station. Looking at the diary, he smiled, there were two parties waiting for tables at the bar and two more in the small waiting area. It seemed as if all of Lerwick had turned out to check the new place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, young man, but I believe we have a priority reservation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan’s head snapped up at the familiar voice, “James… Mary… What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did ye really think that we wouldnae be here for your big night,” Mary Perez tsked as Duncan rounded the podium to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, son, we wouldnae miss this for anything,” James Perez smiled as he pulled Duncan into a hug as well. “In fact, we know a couple of others that wouldnae miss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that the front door opened as Cassie and Alan entered the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you little lying beauties, I thought that you two were too busy to make it,” Duncan stared at his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing into her father’s arms, Cassie laughed, “We are horrible, just like our father. Although this was Dad’s idea to surprise you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan laughed and kissed her cheek, “That it did, lovie. That it did. Come on, we do have the best table reserved for you.” Duncan kept an arm around Cassie as he clapped a hand on Alan’s shoulder and led them to the large semi-circular booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they settled into the booth, Duncan looked at Cassie again, “I thought you were doing a course at uni this summer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was, but it finished a while ago. I came up to help Alan at the sanctuary for a bit and then we went over to Fair Isle for a couple of days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan looked at Alan, “You went to Fair Isle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan nodded, “The Perez’s invited me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” James smiled at the young man, “we thought it were high time we met our grandson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan blushed slightly as Duncan shook his head, “He’s not really your grandson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he not Cassie’s brother,” Mary reached over and took Alan’s hand, “and your son? That makes him our grandson, good as.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chin landed on Duncan’s shoulder, “Sounds about right to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jimmy’s voice rumbled in his ear, Duncan spun around, “I thought you were on a shout!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, not a chance. Just wanted to add to the surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan hugged Jimmy, “You’re a better liar than I gave you credit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two men parted, Fiona appeared, “So sorry to pull you away from your family, Duncan, but Kieran could really use a hand behind the bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan nodded, “Can you get Leslee over to find out what these terrible people want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they both turned to leave, Jimmy reached out and snagged Duncan’s arm, “I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Duncan managed to get out around the lump in his throat as he squeezed Jimmy’s hand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eight Months Ago - August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sorry," Duncan slid into the semi-circular booth next to Alan. "We’re nearing closing, so that really should be the last interruption."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassie smiled at him, "It's okay. I'm just sorry that you're having to split your time between us and the bistro. We should have done dinner last."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your dad was stuck in Unst last night, so that would have been no better. At least we are all together tonight," Duncan smiled at Jimmy and his two children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye," Jimmy agreed, "and you have to admit that Mally's food is better than Duncan or my cooking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it is nice to not have anything burnt or drowning in capers," Cassie teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Capers are a completely acceptable seasoning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I donnae burn everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy and Duncan spoke at the same time, making Cassie and Alan laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Alan, Cassie sighed, “Told you that learning to cook was just a survival instinct!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes you make it very easy to see off,” Duncan teased with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of seeing off,” Jimmy looked at Alan, “are you both on the same flight tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan shook his head, "Didn't you Cassie tell you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, I'm not telling our dads your news. That isn't what sisters do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed, "I am no expert on sisters, but I am pretty sure that is exactly what they do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm new to this whole sister thing," Cassie shrugged, "so I am allowed to be a bit crap at it. Go on, big brother, share your news."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan looked down and dragged a piece of bread through the last of the gravy on his plate. He sighed, "I decided not to go back to Glasgow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to get your veterinary medicine degree,” Duncan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but I want to keep the sanctuary going and I can’t do that from Glasgow,” Alan explained. “There is an excellent advanced degree in veterinary nursing that I can do online, so I’m going to stay here and do that instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy and Duncan looked at each other across the table, worry clearly evident to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And apparently to Cassie, who sighed dramatically, “It isn’t like he’s throwing away his dreams. He’s dream has always been to keep the sanctuary going, just doing it slightly differently now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan reached out as if he was going to touch Alan, but then left his hand fall short of actually touching, “I’m sure this has all been thought through. Just a surprise is all. Last year, you seemed determined to finish your PhD.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was, but I spent this summer talking things over with Cassie and the couple of staff I had to hire and it just seemed like there wouldn’t be as much benefit to the degree as there would be to being more involved here,” Alan explained now looking directly at Duncan. “The degree was to be in aid of keeping the sanctuary open, but it wouldea work the other way and I’d lost the sanctuary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Duncan said, we were just surprised, but it sounds like you have taken time to think this through. If you think you made the right decision, then we’ll be happy to support you in any way we can,” Jimmy smiled at the younger man, who nodded at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassie shook her head, “Welcome to the Hunter-Perez clan, where all decisions have to be talked to death and you’ll never be considered an adult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the young woman that gallivanted off to South America for over a year,” Duncan teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassie shot him a look, “Only after weeks and weeks of conversation!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Your father’s right, you do make it easy to see you off sometimes,” Jimmy teased even as he slung an arm over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to do something so you wouldn’t miss me so much,” Cassie smiled at her dad, “especially since you might have to miss me a little longer. After helping Alan out, I’ve decided to get my MSc in Animal Welfare Science, Law and Ethics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass, that is wonderful,” Jimmy squeezed her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan reached across Alan to take Cassie’s hand, “That wonderful, lovie. Does that mean you are planning to come back to the island after school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassie smiled, “Yeah, I figured with the BS in business and the MSc I can work with both you and Alan.” Looking down her father’s hand, she noticed his watch, “Shite, is that the time? I told the girls that we would meet them at the Lounge half an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Cassie’s shooing motions, Duncan and Jimmy stood from the booth to let the two young people out. A couple of hugs from Cassie and handshakes from Alan, left Jimmy and Duncan standing alone next to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head back to the table, Duncan sighed, “Sit yerself and I’ll get us something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy sat back into the booth, but moved more to the back and started to clear and stack the various plates on the table. He had them mostly piled on the corner of the table when Duncan reappeared with a couple of drams of Glenfiddich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Duncan slid into the booth and back to sit next to Jimmy, “I’ll be hiring you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy took the glass from Duncan, “Probably should if we are going to be paying for a MSc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With her Highers, Cass will probably get another scholarship,” Duncan took a slow sip of the amber liquid.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alan will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan glared at Jimmy, “Outta my head, ya mind reader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if there was much to read up there,” Jimmy teased, as he knocked his shoulder against Duncan’s. “Truly, Alan will be fine. You know he loves that place and this is probably the best thing for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan leaned heavily on the table twisting his glass along the bottom edge, “Just worried that he’s putting his dreams on hold cos of money. If the damn house sale would go through, I could pay you back and at least offer him some help, even though I doubt he’d take it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling you that I want to keep my investment in the bistro, thanks.” Jimmy reached up a hand and began to massage the tight muscle he could see in Duncam's neck, “Besides, I think his desire to remain on island has less to do with money and more to do with the no visitors order that Donna Killick just requested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan dropped his head to look back slightly at Jimmy, “Nae, she didnae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy just nodded sadly, “Aye. You and Cass are all he has left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Duncan leaned back next to Jimmy, “if you want Cass you are gonnae have to take my </span>
  <span>bairn at shö hed, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy shrugged, “Well, he is ill-best ane, so I’ll suffer along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan laughed, just as Fiona, Mally, Kieran and Leslee appeared at the table, “Ach, what disasters have befallen us now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona shook her head, “The worst kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the tables have cleared… except for this one couple that think they own the place,” Leslee continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we have this open bottle of Glenfiddich that will surely be bad by morning,” Kiernan set a half empty bottle on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this chocolate sponge that will certainly attract vermin,” Mally set a half of a sponge next to the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan looked at his staff and smiled, “Ach, whatever will we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leslee produced four more glasses, “Get glasses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona produced six forks, “And forks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed quietly, “Seems like the only reasonable thing to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ach, you are all vile creatures. Now set yourselves down and let's eat and drink away today's profits,” Duncan took one of the forks from Fiona and stabbed a large piece off the sponge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter filled the booth as Duncan and Jimmy let the conservations flow around them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seven Months Ago - September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! I figured out how to get Sandy in this even if it brief.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where can we put these?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked up at the sound of Duncan’s voice. He was standing in the open door of the outbuilding that had been turned into a makeshift command center, a huge tray in his hands. On either side of him were a couple of PCs, one holding a similar tray and the other holding huge thermal dispensers likely filled with coffee and tea. Without even tasting the coffee, a warmth filled Jimmy’s belly at the fact that Duncan had come out all this way with provisions for the team looking for two lost little girls.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sally,” Jimmy spoke to one of the PCs who was awaiting reports from the grid search, “Can you clear some space on that table over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the young woman shifted some papers, Duncan and the other PCs put the food and drinks down in the space she cleared. Out of a bag that was slung over his shoulder Duncan produced cups and little signs that he hung on the dispensers to indicate which was coffee and which was tea. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Duncan was removing the covers from the tray to reveal dozens of wax paper wrapped sandwiches, Jimmy walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you. The search team will appreciate this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that if I was coming up to help search, I might as well bring some nourishment as well,” Duncan gave Jimmy a sad smile. “How is the search going?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy shook his head, “Not well. This area is not mapped well and we are waiting on…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss,” Sandy’s excited yell drowned out whatever Jimmy was about to say. The younger man appeared holding a large roll of paper, “The Island Council had satellite images of the area, but they are still working on the ownership records for the crofts.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy and Sandy both looked at Duncan, but it was Sandy that asked, “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan shook his head, “I bought my first holiday let out here almost 30 years ago. I own four of the crofts and have worked with about everyone living in this area at some point. Jimmy. I told you that I knew Becky and Sarah since they were born. That's because their father has helped with my repairs since he was 15 year old. I can tell you every croft, building and family in this area.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sandy, spread that out of there. Duncan, start with anything empty that the girls might have decided to play and ended up stuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Jimmy started moving towards the table he had indicated to Sandy, Duncan stepped in front of him and put both hands on his chest, “I will only do this if you eat a sandwich and get a cup of tea in you. You barely ate any breakfast and I’m sure that you haven’t had anything since.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, let's just get this done.” At the look Duncan gave him, Jimmy sighed, “You’re nae my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan smiled, “No, but she does terrify me and if you have withered away to nothing when she comes for Wool Week next week, it’ll be me she blames. Now, eat,” Duncan turned Jimmy and gave him a gentle shove towards the food.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy sighed, but dutifully filled a cup with tea and plucked a sandwich from the pile. He unwrapped it and took a bite, rolling his eyes when he realized that Duncan was right and he was actually starving. He walked over behind Duncan and leaned next to where he was bent over marking the image, deliberately chewing another bite next to Duncan’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting bastard,” Duncan said with no heat as he didn’t take his eyes off the image.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy swallowed loudly, “Bossy bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan chuckled, then suddenly slammed his hand down, “Shite, the boatshed!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What boatshed,” Jimmy asked as he looked at where Duncan was pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, it is hidden on a little cove on the property of my holiday let. It is in complete shambles and should be torn down, but I’ve just never bothered cos it is so far hidden. I completely forgot, but I once found the girls playing there. I told them never to go back there because it wasnae safe, but you know little girls. Especially Becky, she’s a headstrong peerie lass and completely mad about anything to do with boats.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sandy turned to the map behind them, “That’s where Tosh has a group looking, I’ll radio her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy, if anything happens to them, cos…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy shook his head. “Donnae do that to yourself. Just cos it is your boatshed doesnae mean you are responsible. You told the girls to stay away and we donnae even know if they are there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Several tense minutes passed as they waited for the radio to crackle back to life. Unknowingly Duncan had turned slightly toward Jimmy, his hand tightening on the back of Jimmy’s peacoat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, they found them,” Sandy relayed from the radio. “It seems that one of the walls of the boatshed gave way while they were playing. They were trapped but mostly unharmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god,” Duncan whispered as his head dropped to Jimmy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy brought his arm up to lay a hand on the middle of Duncan’s back, “Sandy, send the medicals to meet them and I’ll go get the parents. Duncan, since you know them, doea want to go with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan nodded against Jimmy’s shoulder. Straightening up, Duncan sighed, “Aye, I’d like to apologize and assure them that the boatshed will be torn down,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you with that,” Jimmy nodded at him and started steering him out of the building as over his shoulder he gave instructions to recall the searchers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six Months Ago - October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The storm boards are up on the roof light in the loft and I brought down the emergency lights,” Duncan placed the box he was carrying on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, hate to have the work we’ve already put in ruined,” Jimmy looked from where he was securing the storm boards over the windows. “Can you give the pot a stir? I don’t want the sauce to burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Jimmy Perez’s famous spag bol if the sauce tisn’t burnt and the pasta overcooked,” Duncan laughed as he lifted the lid off the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“From Cass’s description that sounds about right,” Alan spoke from the doorway. When both men turned to look at him, he hooked a thumb over his shoulder, “Sorry, it was on the latch, so I thought I could just come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy was the first to recover from the surprise of seeing Alan, “Course, the door is always open for you, just with the storm rolling in we didn’t expect to see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried calling to see if you were still expecting me, but the phone is out at the sanctuary. We’re in the middle of switching carriers and it just seems to be taking forever. We don't have to do dinner…"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Duncan rushed towards his son as if to prevent him fleeing. "No, we want you here</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We invited you. I just figured the storm was a good excuse for you to stay away, especially since you weren't answering my calls."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I should have told you that I was having phone issues," Alan bowed his head. "I've actually really been looking forward to tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy finally moved closer to the younger man and hugged him,  "Excellent, because so have we. Happy birthday, Alan."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Alan murmured as Jimmy stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, happy birthday," Duncan gave him his own awkward hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, well, I better get the pasta cooked  before we lose power and have sauce over raw pasta," Jimmy shooed the other men out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan pointed to the dining table,  "Come on you can help me set the table and get the emergency lights set up."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three men worked in a slightly tense silence with only the sound of increasing winds as background noise. As Alan set three places at the table, Duncan set candles and lanterns up around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of rain pelting the windows, Jimmy looked up from where he was straining the pasta, "Alan, did you bring any overnight provisions?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," Alan cleared his throat, "I didn't want to seem too presumptuous, so I left my bag in the hall."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Like Dad or I would let you go out in a storm like this." Duncan replied. Suddenly he looked up, "Sorry, I meant Jimmy. Too many years of practice with Cass."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What he actually means is he had too many years of practice making me the bad guy with Cass. But, aye, he is right, we wouldnae let you leave in this gale," Jimmy put the pasta on the table before clapping a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Wine tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, I brought home a bottle of Chianti. On the sideboard."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I brought a bottle, too,” Alan headed to get his bag. “A thank you for dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan placed a hand on his arm, “That is not how birthdays work. We give you the gifts. Sit yourself down. If we go through this bottle, maybe we’ll get out yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alan nodded and sat at the place that Duncan had indicated, “Been awhile since someone cooked me a birthday dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tis a Perez family tradition that we all end up being pulled into at some point or another,” Duncan smiled as he sat in the seat across from his son.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Jimmy nodded, sitting next to Duncan and starting to serve the pasta, “it is lovely when you’re young and even as an adult, but those teen years are rather tortuous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And despite knowing how much we hated them, you still made Cass suffer through every year, until you would let her go meet her friends,” Duncan laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because someday they will be treasured memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan gave Alan a look that was a mixture of disbelief and exasperated fondness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alan chuckled, “Do you mind if I ask a question of you both?” At the affirmative nods, Alan continued, “How did you guys fall out of touch?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy and Duncan looked at each other confused for a moment, before Jimmy spoke for them, “We’re not sure what you mean. We literally speak to each other more than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, before…” Alan paused and took a breath. “I don’t think I’m explaining this well. Back when I went to meet Mr. and Mrs. Perez, they were telling stories about you two when you were lads and I was not expecting that. I guess, I thought you met through Cass and her mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy and Duncan looked at each other for a moment. They seemed to share a silent conversation, before Duncan nodded with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As a Fair Isle lad, of course I had to come to the mainland for High School. I was lucky that Donnie and Isobel,” Jimmy paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes. “You probably met them at my parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alan nodded, “Yeah and I had met Angus before in Glasgow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ach,” Duncan dropped his head back, “please don’t ever listen to anything Donnie has to say about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed, “Donnie has never forgiven Duncan for coming into school during S3 and in his opinion fairly stealing his best friend away.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Isobel did spend a great deal of time tsking at Donnie whenever Duncan’s name came up.” Alan gave Duncan a sly almost teasing smile, “I assured her that he couldn’t tell me anything that I hadn’t already thought, but that you were getting better.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan rolled his eyes, but smiled brightly. Smiling, Jimmy reached over and gave Duncan’s wrist a gentle, encouraging squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, so back to the explanation… As I said, Donnie, Isobel and I all had to come over for school. During S3 this new boy with dark hair and a sulky attitude started in our class…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had every right to be sulky. My mum moved us here from Edinburgh because she met some oil rigger two months before and decided he was the love of her life. Six months later, he was gone and we were stuck here,” Duncan interrupted with a pout.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Jimmy murmured in agreement. “Well, this sulky boy didn’t mind being with us outsiders, so pretty quickly we had a little group including Fran and a couple of other outer islanders. We were all really close those last few years of school, but then we headed in different directions. I headed down to </span>
  <span>Tulliallan for Police College then Aberdeen for my first posting, Fran and Duncan headed to Glasgow for Uni. </span>
  <span>We never really lost touch as much as we lost the closeness we once shared.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan took up the narrative, “It was the late 80’s and early 90’s, so it wasnae like we had facebook and instagram and all of those things to keep connected. We wrote letters and made the occasional expensive phone call or trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alan nodded as he thoughtfully chewed a forkful of spaghetti. Finally, he spoke almost shyly, twisting his wine glass nervously, “Is that how you and Fran got together?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Duncan sighed as he looked down at his own half eaten plate. “I loved Fran, but not the way a husband should love a wife. I loved her, I still love her, but she was a friend that fell into a comfortable relationship. But, we got Cass out of it and even though it scared me into running away, I’ll never be sorry for that. Plus, Fran and I ended up remaining great friends. It was this one here that mostly wanted to drop kick me into the North Sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alan and Jimmy both laughed for a moment before Jimmy looked at Alan again. Studying the younger man, he nodded, “Ask the rest of your questions, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you and Fran not want children, Jimmy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy took a deep breath, “We wanted them, but turned out that it wasn’t going to happen for me. I had the mumps when I was wee and that ended that possibility. Always wanted Cass to have a brother or sister, since Fran and I were both only children and she got one at last.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wanted a little sister, so that worked out well.” Alan leaned back in his chair taking the wine glass with him. Holding the glass to his chest, he dropped his head and sighed, “Did you know about me, Duncan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan leant forward, leaning his elbows on either side of his plate and resting his chin on his clasped hands, “I’ll not lie to you, I always suspected, but you mother insisted that you were Kevin’s. And frankly it was just easier to believe her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alan nodded thoughtfully. A heavy silence filled the room for a few moments as Alan continued to stare into his wine glass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duncan turned his head to look mournfully at Jimmy, who reached over and ran a comforting hand across Duncan’s back. The two older men allowed the silence to continue to give Alan time to gather his thoughts. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and the room was plunged into a darkness that was only pierced by the few lit candles on the table. Jimmy and Duncan started to get up to light more lights, when Alan’s voice came out of the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know he used to beat me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both dropped back into their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, god, no. I swear if I had known… Your… Kevin was a rough man, but…” Duncan stumbled over his words for a moment. He scrubbed his hands over his face for a moment before lowering his hands to his thighs to rub them against the denim before reaching over to grab onto Jimmy’s knee for support. “Alan, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I have hurt a lot of people that I love and care for, but I never would have left anyone in danger. If I knew what your mother was going through I would have tried to help. I have run away from a lot of things, but only when I knew it would be better without me. The reason I let Jimmy be Cassie’s Dad is because he is a good man and he was there, closer than I was. I let myself believe you were Kevin’s because your mother said she wanted to save her marriage. I promise if I knew Kevin was abusive, I would have helped your mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the storm raging against the house was the only sound for several minutes as Alan continued staring into his wine glass. Duncan kept looking between his son and Jimmy, who was giving him a small, encouraging smile under damp eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Alan cleared his throat and started again, “just sometimes could I call you Da?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, yes, aye that would be good,” Duncan’s eyes filled with tears.   </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Five Months Ago - November</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tosh hated domestic calls. She absolutely hated them, but with the D.I. taking a few days off and Sandy already on a shout, it was her lot to be walking into the Gilbert Bain Hospital on a call of a suspected domestic abuse situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she neared the A&amp;E nurse’s station, she pulled out her Warrant Card to show to the on duty nurse, “DS McIntosh. We had a call about suspected abuse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse at the desk went wide-eyed, “For fecks sake, she didnae call the cops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, ‘she’ did, since I am here,” Tosh put away her Warrant Card with a sigh. “Can you direct me to the possible victim?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ach, nae I," the nurse put her hands up in surrender,  before looking around for something or someone as it turned out. Pointing to another nurse, she shook her head, "Gemma can help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh rolled her eyes as she made her way to the other nurse. This nurse was a few years older than Tosh and had what Tosh had once heard an American call a "let me speak to your manager" haircut. She tried hard not to roll her eyes again and suspected she failed based on the look the nurse gave her. "Gemma?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sister Pennant," she corrected in a clipped English accent. "Who are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Tosh pulled out her Warrant Card, "DS McIntosh. You called about a suspected abuse case?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ages ago. Were you napping? There can't possibly be that much for the police to do on a tiny island like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd be surprised," Tosh interrupted only to be glared at again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unlikely. Come on, he’s this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He," Tosh asked slightly surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma crossed her arms over her chest, "Please tell me that you are aware that men can be victims of domestic abuse. I mean I knew this was a provincial town, but I didn't think it was completely stuck in the Victorian era."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh sighed, "Of course, 40% of domestic abuse victims are male, but they are slightly less likely to end up in A&amp;E."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not in these circumstances," she cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A same-sex couple," Tosh frowned. There was something even more tragic about LGBTQ abuse, considering what they often faced from the general public and/or their families only to end up in an abusive relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma nodded, "Come along. I'll try to get the partner out of the cubicle for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh followed the sister to the furthest cubicle in the nearly deserted ward. When the privacy curtain was pulled back it revealed Duncan Hunter laying in the bed with a large bandage wrapped around much of his arm and another large plaster over one eye and her boss sitting next to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh couldn't help the gasp of surprise that came from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men in the cubicle looked up at the sound. The one on the gurney gave her a slightly loopy smile, while the man sitting in the chair next to him looked completely stricken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Tosh,” Duncan tried to wave, but the IV got in the way and Jimmy caught his arm and loosely held it to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still holding Duncan’s arm, Jimmy looked up, “Oh, god, please tell me this didnae get called in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh stared at the two men for a moment, before turning to the sister, “This is the cou… um… couple you called us about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, did they even give you any training,” Gemma asked, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooo,” Duncan made a shocked, warning noise, “don’t yell at Tosh. Jimmy donnae like other people yelling at Tosh. Jimmy can yell at Tosh, but Jimmy donnae like other people yelling at people he cares about. Even other people he cares about yelling at other people he cares about. That was a lot of words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh looked horrified at Duncan, “Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They gave him a sedative. He’s never done well with ‘em,” Jimmy explained. Placing one hand on Duncan’s bicep and running the other through Duncan’s thinning hair, Jimmy leaned up and looked straight into Duncan’s eyes, “Duncan, I need you to do me a favour. Stay right here and try to get some sleep while I go talk to Tosh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it a case,” the words were slurred and heavily accented, but apparently Jimmy understood them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not a case. Just have to clear something up and then we can go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” Duncan gave him a drugged up smile and let his eyes slip shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy leaned his forehead against Duncan’s and took a deep breath, before straightening up and looking at the two women across the bed from him, “Is there someplace we can go to talk a little more privately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma again crossed her arms over her chest, “Look, if you think you can get away with something just because you’re a cop…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to get away with anything. Tosh, this has been reported, so you need to investigate and file the report.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Tosh shook her head, “you're no more going to abuse Duncan than you would Cassie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy nodded, “True, but we need to do this right. Sister, can you show us to a room we can use, so that my DS can question me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jimmy moved from around the bed, Tosh noticed that Jimmy’s shirt and pants were splattered with blood, including a fairly large spot low on Jimmy’s torso. That must explain the bag of blood hanging from the IV pole next to Duncan. Gemma turned on her heel without a word and her head held high and led them to a small consultation room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh indicated that they should sit at the small round table and reluctantly pulled out her notebook. Piosing pen over paper, Tosh sighed, “Sister Pennant, please explain why you suspect that Dunc… Mister Hunter might be a victim of abuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma looked at Jimmy, “I don’t think it is appropriate with him in the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mebbe, I should start,” Jimmy suggested, “since the Sister here never listened to our explanation any way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh nodded, secretly pleased to let him take over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy closed his eyes for a second, “Alright, as you know, Duncan and I have been working on converting the loft into another room to have more space when Cass comes home from uni. We took the last couple of days off to finish the last of the construction and get the decorating done. We actually did better than we expected and were just finishing up the painting this morning. Duncan had been teasing me about being an awful painter, so I told him that I was going to leave him to do it himself. In truth, I just nipped out to get us a treat for lunch. When I got back I went back upstairs to tell Duncan that I’d gotten takeaway. The door was closed, but we had been doing that to keep the windows open for the paint fumes and not let all the central heating escape. What I didn’t know was that Duncan had moved the step ladder to lean against the door and was standing on it painting the area above the door. Because of the ceiling height limitations, we had to make the door swing outwards at the top of the steps. I opened it and next thing I know, Duncan, the ladder and a bunch of tools come tumbling down the steps. I got a pretty good knock on the hand,” Jimmy held out a cut and bruised left hand, “but Duncan… God, Tosh, for a minute I thought he was dead, especially when the bleeding started. Not only did he catch his arm on a sharp point of the ladder and hit his head on the railing, but one of the screwdrivers apparently stabbed his thigh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, sir, that sounds awful,” Tosh closed her eyes in sympathy. Turning towards the sister, Tosh asked, “Now, what made you believe this to be a case of abuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma puffed out her cheek, “Well, he came in all bloody with a bruised up hand and saying how it was his fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Jimmy affirmed, “but not because I beat him up. However…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could continue, the door opened and Cora’s head appeared, “Would anyone like to explain to me why my patient is all alone, singing prog rock and trying to tie marine knots into his IV lines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma started to get up, but Jimmy was already heading out the door, “Oh, for fuck’s sake, he’s worse than Cassie hyped up on sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh laughed lightly, before turning back to the sister, “Can I close this out as an accident report?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will continue my boss’ thought though. Thank you for your diligence in reporting potential abuse, while this wasn’t abuse the next case might be,” Tosh tried her best to smile at the other woman. As Gemma started to walk out the room, Tosh stopped her, “Wait, do you mind me asking why you thought the DI and Duncan were a couple?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma arched an eyebrow, “Are they not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma studied her for a moment as if she was trying to figure out if Tosh was telling the truth, “The real reason I suspected abuse was because the emotions between them were so strong. I’ve seen incredible love turn to incredible hate and thought that was the case here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Tosh shrugged, “they share a daughter and are good mates and probably love each other in a way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma raised one shoulder, “If you say so, but I know what I saw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutely and slightly confused, Tosh left the little office and started to walk to the cubicle where Duncan was to see if Jimmy was going to need a ride. She arrived just in time to see Alan Killick drop a bag at the foot of the bed and hug Jimmy. She watched as Alan moved to the head of the bed and kissed the top of Duncan’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da, what were you thinking putting a ladder like that,” Alan asked, settling next to Duncan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan shrugged and let his eye drift close as he spoke, “Didnae think he was gonnae open the door. Thought he wasnae coming back cause of our fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that would actually happen,” Alan shook his head and smiled at Jimmy who was leaning on the end of the bed watching the other two with fond amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Tosh got Jimmy’s attention gently, “will you need a lift home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy smiled, “Thanks, but no. They are going to keep Duncan in just for tonight and Cora arranged that I can stay with him just in case he decides to visit the Pet Shop Boys musical library again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean clothes? I can send Sandy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alan already got them,” Jimmy patted the bag that Alan had dropped on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And cleaned up the blood,” Alan added with a displeased grimace. “You should do that for yourself before someone thinks you're squirting that from your middle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I’ll do that. Keep an eye on Da while I go get changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Jimmy started to walk away, Duncan's eyes popped open, "Jimmy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy stopped and reached over to gently rub Duncan's foot, "It's alright. I'm just going to change my clothes. Alan's right here and I'll be back in just a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kay, just donnae forget me," Duncan made a failed attempt to find Alan with the wrong hand, which caused Alan to pick up the hand that was actually resting on his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right here, Da. Get some sleep while Jimmy changes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle snore was the only answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jimmy ran off to the gents to change, Tosh found herself feeling slightly lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan smiled at her, "Don't worry, Cass and I aren't sure either. We've been trying to figure out a way of asking since this summer, but one of us always bottles it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh tried several different things in her head, but none of them felt right to say. Finally she just shook her head, "You know what, I'm going to go back to the office file this as an accident report and pretend none of the rest this day happened." Tosh turned and started to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, if Cass and I do figure it out," Alan called after in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gemma is another borrowed character from another show. She drove me crazy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Four Months Ago - December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leaving Duncan to finish putting the last of the leftover Christmas dinner in takeaway containers, Jimmy took his mug of mulled wine to the couch to watch the intense game of Cluedo being played in front of the hearth. Jimmy had himself been banned from the game, since Alan complained that he had an unfair advantage and Cassie told everyone that he was an extremely sore loser. So, he and Duncan had made a good start on the washing up while a game was set with teams of Alan and Laura, Cassie and Georgie, and Fiona on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Duncan joined him on the couch, he settled in close enough that the arm Jimmy had extended along the back of the couch just naturally slipped down to drape around Duncan's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy Christmas," it wasn't a statement so much as a question, as Duncan looked up at him from his slouched position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very, your highness" Jimmy smiled as he flicked at the blue paper crown Duncan still wore from his cracker. The fact he and everyone else still wore their crowns at Georgie's insistence lessened the tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan smiled, "Favorite part?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy thought. The last 24 hours had been wonderful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas had really started on Christmas Eve, when Alan had arrived with an armload of presents and a bag to stay through Hogmanay,  which was a present in itself. Duncan had arranged a veritable feast at the bistro with all of his staff and their families as well as Rhoda, Tosh and Donnie, Sandy, Billy, Cora and her husband, a few others from the station. Dancing and singing to a couple of fiddlers followed dinner, making Cora and Billy tell stories of Christmases of their childhoods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner and dancing, Jimmy had cajoled his family and several others to go to the midnight service at the Methodist Church, something he normally missed the years he couldn't make it out to Fair Isle for Christmas. Sitting in the pew with Cassie, Duncan, and Alan surrounding him had been a special moment. Tears had filled his eyes during the singing of Child in the Manger and although Jimmy had appreciated Cassie snuggling into his side, they were happy tears for the first time in years. Back at the house, Jimmy produced stockings for the four of them and they sat up talking and laughing in the light of tree until the wee hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas morning had started later than those mornings when Cassie was little and had woken her parents long before dawn excited to show them what Santie had left in her stocking, but it featured a huge breakfast with Duncan's tattie scones, which Jimmy personally thought were better than Mally's. After breakfast, they had exchanged gifts. There had been a few small presents such as jumpers and travel mugs and brightly coloured socks, but there were also the big presents. New phones (not the latest, but upgrades) and smartwatches for Alan and Cassie from Duncan and Jimmy. A smart television with a few choice streaming services was Jimmy and Duncan's gift to each other as well as the traditional bottles of Glenfiddich, now wrapped in ridiculous scarves as they were last year. Alan got Cass tickets to some concert they wanted to see in Aberdeen and Cass got Alan a room on the ferry home from the concert. Alan and Cass got Duncan a new stepladder and set of tools to replace the ones ruined the month before. Alan and Cass had gifted Jimmy a new firepit and chairs for the forecourt, since he had been talking about redoing it. After the wrapping paper carnage had been cleared away, Jimmy and Alan used Duncan's new tools to install the telly while Duncan and Cassie finished Christmas dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Fiona was the only bistro staff without family in the islands, Duncan had invited her and the bairns to join them. (Jimmy had also invited Tosh, but she and Donnie were going to his parents, which was an encouraging sign.) They had arrived in a whirlwind of coloured streamers and homemade decorations, because when Georgie was at the house the week before she found the tasteful decorations that they put up to be “boring.” Once the red, green, white, silver and gold decorations had been strewn over every surface and Georgie had declared it “pretty,” they sat down to a meal of a gorgeous turkey and all the trimmings. Dinner had been filled with laughter and stories and gentle teasing. The Christmas crackers and those horrible puns and jokes had accompanied a sinfully rich yule log.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now here they were. Duncan a warm weight slumping into his side. His daughter and his… Alan playing a board game with people he cared about. There wasn’t a moment of the day that hadn’t felt golden and precious and they were all his favourites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy was about to tell Duncan such, when Alan let out a whoop and gave Laura a gentle toss in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told ya it was Rev. Green in the Ballroom with the spanner,” Alan teased Cassie, who dramatically threw her arm over her eyes and collapsed backwards onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Don’t tell me we have another detective in the family!,” she moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Georgie giggled and laid down next to Cassie just as dramatically, “Too many tectives!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy stretched a sock clad foot out to tickle his daughter’s side, “Donnae go teaching that peerie lass your sore losing habits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think there is anything anyone could teach Georgie about being a sore loser. She was born with it in her genes,” Fiona laughed as she stood up and readjusted her jeans. “I need to get the girls home, but do you think you could indulge me for one more thing tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Fi,” Duncan smiled up at her. “The role of good hosts is to indulge their guests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona smiled and went to grab something out of her bag, "Great, cause I'd love to break in my prezzie from the girls." Fiona produced a very nice camera from her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan gave an admiring whistle, "They have excellent taste."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think their Uncle Woody and Aunt Tracy back home had something to do with it," Fiona stage whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And cuz Poppy, too," Laura piped up from where she was still snuggled on Alan's lap, making the adults laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona smilled, "Anyhow, I have taken a 1000 pictures of the girls this morning, so I'd love a new subject. Family portrait?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy, Duncan, Cassie and Alan all looked at each other, before Jimmy spoke up, "Aye, that would be lovely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent!" Fiona bounced with excitement. She grabbed the ottoman that the board game had been on and positioned in front of the Christmas tree, "Jimmy, Duncan come sit on the ottoman. Cass come sit on the ground right in front of your dads. Alan come kneel behind your dads and put a hand on each of their shoulders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy could feel Duncan hold his breath, but Alan came and did as he had been told without hesitation. Fiona arranged them all slightly, so that the end result was that they were curled together in an intimate knot. Jimmy was holding the people dearest to him and suddenly he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This, this is my favorite part," Jimmy whispered to Duncan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan gave him a blinding grin just Fiona's flash went off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Three Months Ago - January</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was gone midnight, when Duncan finally made it home and was surprised to find Jimmy sitting in the forecourt. Slipping into the seat opposite, Duncan nodded at him but kept silent as they turned to watch the flames dancing in the new firepit. The silence was as comfortable as ever between them, but there was something heavy and worried about Jimmy’s countenance. Duncan knew that if Jimmy wanted to brood alone, he would have told him to leave by now. Instead Jimmy held out the wine glass he had been drinking from. Duncan allowed his fingers to slide over Jimmy’s offering a moment of comfort as he took the glass. There wasn’t much left in the glass, but Duncan took a sip before studying the glow of the rich red liquid in the light of the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass decided to leave for Glasgow tomorrow,” Jimmy finally spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didnae think she was going back until next week,” Duncan kept his voice pitched low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, but now she claims that she needs to find a new flat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan looked at the other man, “You don’t believe her.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy slumped forward, his elbows on his knees, his body angled more towards Duncan, “We had a row and suddenly a few hours later, she has to go back early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Jimmy,” Duncan mirrored Jimmy’s position, their heads now closer and he covered his hands with his own, “I’m sure that one had nothing to do with t’other. Our girl is stubborn and headstrong, but she doesn’t run away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy nodded, his pale blue eyes watery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to tell me what the fight twas bout?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy just slipped his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan sighed and leaned back, "Ah, bout me then. What could it be? I haven't been heavily drinking. I spent a couple of hours with her and Alan at the sanctuary this week and it was surprisingly pleasant. Mostly I’ve been either at the bistro or here with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy’s eyes open and he turned his head away from Duncan at the last statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ach, so she donnae like me spending so much time with you. Thinks that with the loft room there is a place for me here now, so I’ll never leave you alone and I’ll ruin your chance to find happiness again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like,” Jimmy sighed. “She thinks that I’m getting too used to having you around and I'm using it as a crutch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll start looking for someplace to let tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Jimmy's hand shot out and grabbed Duncan's bicep. "Please, no, don't do that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jimmy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You aren't a crutch, but I want you here. I want,” Jimmy trailed off as he slowly let his hand fall down Duncan’s arm. When he got down to Duncan’s hand instead of grabbing the wrist or covering his hand as he normally would, he slowly and carefully interlaced their fingers. “I want you here, Duncan. I want you in my house and my life… our house and our life. I just don’t know yet what exactly that means yet… for me or for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan stared down at their joined hand and gave a gentle, experimental squeeze, “I need you to know that I donnae want to leave. I am enjoying whatever is happening between us. We haven’t been this close since… Well, we had some fun as lads, didnae we, but this feels… bigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy made a murmur of agreement as he pulled Duncan’s hand slightly to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy, I’m a fuck up. You know that better than anyone. But this... I couldnae survive without you. This year has shown that to me and I donnae wanta lose you...us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy nodded and looked down at their joined hands, “Aye, I feel the same. Truth told, though, I loved you at 16 and you were a fuck up then, too.” When he looked up there was a teasing grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan pulled his hand back, “Ach, away wit ye, what a way to ruin the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, but tis too late to have such a moment. I’m going to bed.” Jimmy stood and headed for the house, pausing to lay his hand on Duncan’s shoulder, “You’ll go with us to the airport in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I’ll make brekkie tomorrow for us.” Duncan waited until he heard Jimmy at the forecourt door, “Jimmy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan continued to stare at the fire, “I loved you at 16, too, and I still do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy didn’t turn around as he whispered into the chilly night air, “I know.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Two Months Ago - February</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duncan picked up his phone for what felt like the100th time in the last 10 minutes. Just as every time before he first checked the time and then reread the texts between Jimmy and himself from that afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flights been delayed. I won’t get in until 6 or 7 tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No worries. It seems like it will be a slow night tonight. I’ll pick you up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’ll get a taxi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it is slow, think you could meet me at home?</span>
  </em>
</p><ol>
<li><em><span> Do you want me to make dinner?</span></em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you text like our daughter?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mainly to annoy you. Dinner?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I want to talk to you tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I just really missed you this week.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss you, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan ran his thumb over the screen. The texts seemed completely innocuous, but there was something about them that made Duncan slightly nervous and a little excited. Jimmy had been in London for a conference for the last week and Duncan was genuinely surprised how much he missed Jimmy. It felt like they had fairly opposite schedules, but they made sure to spend time together everyday. Since the conversation on the forecourt last month, Jimmy and he had slowly started moving toward something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the front door opening pulled Duncan from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duncan,” Jimmy called from the front hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan went into the hall, “Welcome home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked at him for a few seconds before dropping his bag and suddenly crossing the hall to embrace him in a tight hug. The two clung to each other for several long moments as they breathed in each other's scents and enjoyed the feel of each other. Duncan buried his nose in Jimmy’s necks, while Jimmy allowed his lips to linger near Duncan’s ear. It took Duncan a moment to realize that Jimmy was repeating three words into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, Duncan looked at Jimmy, “I missed you, too. I missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy rested his forehead on Duncan’s and sighed, “I think we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a pie warming. Let’s fill our bellies and talk,” Duncan ran a hand through the hair at the base of Jimmy’s neck. “I imagine by this greeting we’ll nae be having a bad conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nae,” Jimmy smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan ran his hand down Jimmy’s arm and took his hand to lead him into the main room. In a few minutes, they were sitting at the table with slices of beef pie and glasses of red wine in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they ate, Jimmy reached over and took Duncan’s hand, “Thanks, love, this is wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Duncan asked as he twisted their fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy shrugged and blushed slightly, “Hate it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is what you wanted to talk about,” Duncan raised their joined hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Jimmy took a deep breath and then a fortifying sip of wine. “You remember the DC I told you was my driver and guide while I was in London?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Rash something," Duncan questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy nodded, "Arrash Sayyad. Smart lad. Nice lad, but has an awful DS and DI. When he saw the picture on my homescreen of us and Cass and Alan from Christmas, he asked if it was my family. Course I answered yes. That night Rash asked if I wanted to go to the pub, I could tell something was up, so I said yes. He still hadnae broached whatever he wanted to talk about when a blond lad came strolling in. Turned out it were his best mate and roommate. I understood then. It was like watching us, the way they leaned close, laughed, touched, but there was something else: a sadness. Rash wanted me to tell him how to take the next step, but how could I when I have been too cowardly to do it myself." Jimmy reached over and took Duncan's other hand as well, "I love you and I want us to be together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy leaned forward, his intention clear as his eyes drifted to Duncan's lips. Duncan leaned back, disentangled their hands and gathered up the dinner dishes to take into the small kitchen. Placing them in the sink, he leaned heavily on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy stared at him from the table, “Duncan, have I been wrong? I thought…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Duncan interrupted him, “no, of course you havenae been wrong. I love you and I want to be with you, too, but I’m just afraid that I’m going to fuck this up as much as every other relationship I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy got up and joined him in the kitchen, “When we were lads fooling around, were you with anyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I hadnae ended things to go to Police College, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Duncan shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy sighed, “This isnae ego, but did I break your heart when I ended things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan swallowed thickly and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Duncan," Jimmy reached up and traced the scar above Duncan's eye from the fall a few months back. "I am sorry, my love. And that is what you are… my love. I have loved you through so much. You and Fran were the only two people who could ever make me feel so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think…" Duncan paused and took a steadying breath. "I think you are the only person I have ever truly loved. I spent years chasing that feeling I had with you… I have with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop chasing, I'm right here," Jimmy pulled Duncan into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan's hands cradled Jimmy's face and before he could stop himself, his lips were gliding over Jimmy's. The sensation was both familiar and new as they let their lips caress and tease each other. By the time Duncan's tongue gently entered Jimmy's parted lips, his trousers were getting tight and a hardness against his hip told him that Jimmy was having a similar reaction. Breaking away with a few small kisses, Duncan looked into Jimmy's eyes, "Let me suck you off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy smiled, "Good as that sounds, I want this to be bout both of us. I want us to make love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We donnae have the stuff for that," Duncan actually pouted slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy kissed the bottom lip that stuck out slightly, "Good thing I stopped at an Ann Summers before leaving London.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cocky bastard, so sure you were going to get a leg over," Duncan laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy squeezed Duncan arse, "You seemed like a dead cert. Now let's go to bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which bed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one we bought together," Jimmy kissed him, "in the space we built together." Jimmy kissed him again, "I want the loft to be ours, our new area, our new start."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye," Duncan whispered into his mouth before pushing Jimmy towards the hall. "Get the stuff already." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed and stumbled away from him, "Meet you upstairs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan took the stairs two at a time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One Month Ago - March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You look like you have had a mare of a day,” Fiona greeted Jimmy as he walked into the bistro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy gave her a confused look, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fiona laughed, “Sorry, you look like you are having a bad day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, aye,” he nodded in understanding and agreement. “</span>
  <span>A’m hed me a day o’m.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fioan stared at him, “See at least my weird expressions are in English. What the hell does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a bad day.” Jimmy gave her a cheeky smile before asking, “Your boss around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head towards the small office upstairs, “In the office. Want me to have anything sent up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head as he headed for the stairs in the back. When he got up to the office, the door was open and Duncan was standing at the filing cabinet with his back to the door. Jimmy leaned against the door jam for a moment just watching Duncan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See something you like,” Duncan asked, giving a little hip wiggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy crossed into the room and wrapped his arms around Duncan’s waist and kissed his neck, “You know I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan turned in Jimmy’s arms intent on kissing him, until he saw the look on Jimmy’s face. Taking Jimmy’s face in his hands, he sighed, “What happened, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ach, Duncan,” Jimmy dropped his head on Duncan’s shoulder, “our children hate us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No they donnae. Well, they mightea hate me, but they donnae hate you. Cass loves you loads and, frankly, I think it was you that sold Alan on actually joining our family,” Duncan kissed the side of Jimmy’s face as he ran his hands comfortingly through his hair and over his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy wrapped his arms tighter around Duncan, "I think they know bout us and hate us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan froze, "What happened? What did they say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They decided to go camping with friends in the Lake District rather than spend Easter with us on Fair Isle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan pushed Jimmy away slightly, "That's it? Our 20 something children decided to spend their break with friends having fun rather stuck on a rock with only 70 souls and you think they hate us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I donnae know," Jimmy pulled away and leaned against the desk. "There was just something about the way Cass talked… What if they know about us and are mad we didnae tell 'em?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only people that know about us are the staff here and that is cus Mally made an assumption almost a year before we were us. How would they find out," Duncan asked as he moved over to lean against the desk as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I donnae know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan picked up Jimmy's hand, "Love, do want to start telling people?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I donnae know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan sighed, “What do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I love you,” Jimmy gave Duncan a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan chased his mouth for a slightly longer kiss. When they broke apart, Jimmy rested his head on Duncan’s shoulder. There was a comforting silence for a few moments before Duncan spoke, “This is entirely up to you, cos you have a hell of a lot more to lose, but I would like to start telling people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have more to lose,” Jimmy asked, raising his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're police. Imagine they might be mildly surprised to find the DI was suddenly dating a man, especially one that had been questioned more than once,” Duncan shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I donnae know,” Jimmy held up a hand when Duncan looked like he was going to complain about the phrase again. “Let me finish… I donnae know, but I think Tosh would be very unsurprised and a little relieved.  Ever since the accident, she has been asking questions. Besides, our Fiscal is a lesbian remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the part about me being a serial philanderer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy sighed, “Am I any better? Here I was foolin’ around with Alice when her husband was right there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trafficking people and leading me astray.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesnae matter. I’m just saying that I’m nae perfect and no one is allowed to judge you either,” Jimmy sounded definitive on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan smiled, “I donnae care what the rest of the world thinks. I just want you to know that I am dedicated to being honest with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jimmy squeezed his hand. “I guess, I do want to tell people, but I want to start with the family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan nodded, “We could take a quick trip to Glasgow. Mebbe take Alan with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy sighed, “Actually, could we wait till Easter and start with my folks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell your parents, while we are on Fair Isle with no planes or the Good Shepherd running,” Duncan looked horrified. “What if they want us off the island immediately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t going to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, mebbe not you, but your da might push the bastard that turned his son gay off the nearest cliff,” Duncan looked at Jimmy with something close to fear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy shook his head, “My folks love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As your daughter’s sperm donor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jimmy wrapped his arms around Duncan, “they love you for you. Last week when they were over for shopping and I met Dad for a drink, his first question was where were you and were you joining us. Besides, I donnae know if they always suspected that I swung both ways or Angus opened their minds, but my parents are more liberal than I gave them credit for. Dad told me that he’s voting for the gay marriage ban to be lifted by the church in the June conference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan smiled as he ran a hand up Jimmy’s arm, “Would I finally get you in a kilt for our weddin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to be married on Fair Isle, so it mightea be a bit unexpected and a bit windy for that,” Jimmy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan turned in Jimmy’s arms and kissed him, “Don’t want to give away the goodies for free, but if the time ever comes, then I fully expect the full kit. Now, feeling better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Jimmy returned the kiss, “but only if you agree we are telling my folks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ach, away with ye. Aye, we’ll tell your folks. Now, hows about we steal a couple of dinners and head home for an early night,” Duncan moved out of Jimmy’s arms and took his hands as he started backing out of the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following him, Jimmy laughed, “Aye, mebbe people will talk, iffen you keep pulling me into larceny.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Now - April</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming downstairs Jimmy dropped his carryall by the door into the kitchen and continued into the room to find Duncan. What he didn’t expect was to find Duncan filling two large insulated bags with food. Walking up behind his partner, he leaned against Duncan’s back, “What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Remember that frittata I made the last time your parents stayed?” At Jimmy’s nod, Duncan continued, “Apparently your dad went over the moon for it and your mam has been trying and failing to recreate it, so I said I’d bring everything to make it and teach her."</p><p>"My mam is going to let you cook in her kitchen," Jimmy asked, astonished as he picked up a few of the various bottles of herbs.</p><p>"Aye," a gentle slap to his hand accompanied the answer.</p><p>Giving Duncan a kiss below the ear, Jimmy murmured, "Told you they loved you."</p><p>"This is just self preservation. I reckon if we tell them tonight, the promise of a frittata tomorrow morning might keep me alive," Duncan zipped up one bag and turned to pull more ingredients from the fridge.</p><p>Jimmy laughed as he pulled down two travel mugs (both said ``My Amazing Daughter Got Me This Mug,” the blue being Jimmy's and the green Duncan's) to fill with coffee, "And how are you expecting to get those on the plane?"</p><p>"Easily, I called Alec yesterday and we are the only two booked on the flight this morning. And he didnae expect any walk ups, so it'll be golden." Duncan zipped the second bag with a pat and turned to Jimmy, "Come're and give me a proper smooriken before we have to be with your parents for four days."</p><p>Jimmy willingly walked into Duncan's open arms. Their lips met tenderly, but soon the kiss was both loving and passionate. If it weren't for the text from Sinclair's Taxi Service saying that Martin was outside, they may have missed their flight. Breaking apart, Jimmy grabbed their carryalls and the coffee mugs, since Duncan had his hands full with the food bags. One last kiss at the front door and they were on their way.</p><p>Young Martin, as opposed to his father Martin, was leaning against the back of the estate car and gave a wave as they reached the top of the stair, “Noo den! Good thing I brought the estate. You two moving back to Fair Isle?”</p><p>“That would be a nightmare of a commute,” Jimmy laughed as he hefted the carryalls into the boot that Martin had opened. “Just some extra provisions my mam requested.”<br/>Once all the bags were stowed, Martin looked at the house again, “How long we waiting for Cassie and Alan?”</p><p>“They’re nae coming. They went to the Lake District with some friends.” Duncan explained.</p><p>Martin looked momentarily confused, “Sorry, I was talkin’ to Al and just thought you were all going together.”</p><p>The 10 minute drive to Tingwall Airport, filled with small talk about the weather and what Martin’s parents were thinking about doing if Martin took over the taxi service, was followed by a 25 minute flight, filled with small talk about the weather and the latest thing Alec’s five month old son was discovering. Within the hour of setting off from home, Jimmy and Duncan were walking across the tarmac in Fair Isle towards a beaming James Perez.</p><p>Pulling his son into a fierce hug, James announced, “Oh, it is so good to have you home for Easter. And, Duncan,” he let go of Jimmy to pull Duncan into perhaps a harder hug, “what a blessing to have you with us as well. This reminds me of those school holidays when you were peerie lads!”</p><p>Duncan laughed, “I doubt we’ll get into as much mischief as we did then.”</p><p>“Speak for yerself,” Jimmy chuffed Duncan’s shoulder, “I’m officially on holiday for the first time in years.”</p><p>“Just donnae let yer mam catch ye smokin’ again,” James admonished.</p><p>Jimmy smiled and threw an arm over Duncan’s shoulder, “Nae, took him too long to break that habit the first time.”</p><p>Duncan stiffened at first at the contact, but then relaxed and wrapped his arm around Jimmy’s as well, “Aye, our daughter would kill <br/>me.”</p><p>James smiled, "Come on, lads. Mam's laid on a big spread."</p><p>Jimmy gave Duncan's shoulder a squeeze before they loaded the bags and themselves into James' estate car. Settling in the front passenger seat, Jimmy smiled at his dad, "Sure it isnae too much trouble for us staying at the croft, what with having to do all the Easter services with the Kirk of Scotland closed now?"</p><p>"Mam would have your hide if you didnae stay with us," James shook his head. "The Easter services are going to be the same as most years: Love Feast and Communion tonight for Maundy Thursday, the noon service tomorrow, and Easter Morn. Just this year it will all be at the Chapel.  Besides with the damage from the fire not fully repaired at the observatory, you'd be at Tommy's Auld Haa."</p><p>Jimmy nodded, “Reason enough to stay at the croft.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Tommy’s,” Duncan asked, leaning forward between the seats.</p><p>“Where’s your seatbelt,” Jimmy scolded.</p><p>Duncan waved a hand towards the windscreen, "James is doing 20 and we can literally see the croft already and there isnae a car or sheep between here and there. Now, what's wrong with Tommy's? He's a lovely man, if I am thinking of the right fella. The painter?"</p><p>"Aye, that's him and he is lovely. I also swear he tried to give me alcohol poisoning the last time I stayed with him instead of the croft. He must have a hollow leg." Jimmy gave Duncan a look, "And if we weren't already here, you'd be putting that seatbelt on."</p><p>James laughed as he parked the car in front of the door to the croft, "That is what Cassie calls your serious dad voice."</p><p>Duncan clapped James on the shoulder, "I only get nervous when he pulls out the police voice."</p><p>Jimmy rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Come along, grab the bags, and let's get in. We have a surprise for you," James clamoured out of the car.</p><p>Jimmy and Duncan followed suit and grabbed the bags out of the boot before following James into the croft house.</p><p>"Mary," James called as he entered the home, "I'm back and I have your favorite lads with me."</p><p>Mary Perez appeared from the kitchen and pretended to look upset, "Oh, these two.  I thought you were bringing me those nice presenters from Pointless."</p><p>"Well, if that is how you feel," Jimmy shrugged and pretended like he was going to leave.</p><p>"Ach, back here," Mary raced forward to throw her arms about her son. "It is so good to have you home!"</p><p>Jimmy gave his mom a kiss, "It is good to be home."</p><p>Once Jimmy was released, Duncan was treated to a similar greeting until Mary saw the insulated carrier bag, "Is that our secret mission in there?"</p><p>"Aye, everything we'll need and extras," Duncan smiled as he hefted the two bags.</p><p>Mary patted his chest, "Alright you can stay and you are much better than that Richard fella. He's too tall by half anyway. Now, I'll take those through and you two can go up and get settled in the guest room."</p><p>"What have you done with my old room," Jimmy asked surprised that they were both to stay in the guest room, although he had to admit it was a pleasant surprise. </p><p>“Nothing, son,” James laughed. “Your mam had a hard enough time redecorating it and getting rid of your posters. However, we figured Cass and Alan would prefer the bunk beds.”</p><p>“Dad, I told you that they weren’t coming this trip.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps we wanted to surprise you,” Cassie’s voice came from the kitchens seconds before she and Alan appeared.</p><p>Jimmy looked at Duncan. “Did you know about this?”</p><p>“No, I even called this one,” Duncan pointed at Cassie, “and tried to convince her to change the plans.”</p><p>Cassie laughed and went to her father’s side and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Yeah, that was a fun conversation. You can certainly lay on the guilt, but this surprise was already planned, so don’t think you changed my mind.”</p><p>“As if, I’d ever think I could,” Duncan kissed her head.</p><p>Jimmy ran a hand over Cassie’s hair, “Stubborn lass. I’d be annoyed with both of you, but I’m too thrilled for us to all be together.”</p><p>Cassie turned and hugged her Dad, allowing Alan to move forward and hug Duncan and then Jimmy.</p><p>“Alright, you two do as you were told and take your bags up to the guest room and you two back in that kitchen to help me finish lunch,” Mary used the tea towel that she had tossed over her shoulder to swat at Jimmy and Duncan and then Cassie and Alan. </p><p>With laughter and a couple of fake salutes, the family did as they were told. Picking up the carryalls, Jimmy and Duncan headed up the stairs as they could hear James announce that he was going to go relax and Mary then assigning him a task as well. </p><p>Entering the room, Duncan dropped his carryall on his typical side of the bed, “Well, this is a bit of a surprise, but I’m not complaining. Thought I was going to have to sleep alone and werenae looking forward to it much.”</p><p>“Aye, at least I’ll be able to sleep.” Jimmy checked that the door was closed and hugged Duncan, “Find it hard to sleep with you snoring in my ear these days.”</p><p>Duncan smacked Jimmy’s bum, “As if you donnae snore. Do you think this is going to make it harder or easier to tell them?”</p><p>“I donnae know, but I know that it means we have to tell them today. If any of them walk in here while we’re asleep and see us curled up together, it might be pretty obvious,” Jimmy gave Duncan a squeeze and moved away to take off his peacoat and boots.</p><p>“True,” Duncan sat sideways with one knee bent on the bed next to where Jimmy was pulling off his boot. "We'll tell them at lunch?"</p><p>Jimmy looked at Duncan and rubbed the jean covered calf on the bed, "Aye, we tell them at lunch. No matter what happens, I love you and nothing will change that."</p><p>"At least I know now that if your parents kick me out, I can go to Tommy's and get absolutely legless," Duncan attempted to chuckle. </p><p>"If that happens, we'll both be getting legless at Tommy's," Jimmy gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"I love you, Jimmy Perez," Duncan whispered. </p><p>Jimmy leaned forward and gave Duncan a series of gentle kisses.</p><p>"Duncan, Jimmy, lunch is ready," Mary's voice carried up the stairs.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Jimmy called, "Down in a minute, Mam!"</p><p>"Guess this is it," Duncan stood and shrugged off his coat.</p><p>With deep breaths, they hugged quickly and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, they were greeted by the sight and smell of reestit mutton and tattie soup with several different toasties to choose from. Jimmy was instantly transported back to his childhood teas and Duncan's stomach rumbled.</p><p>"Da," Alan laughed, "has Jimmy not been feeding you at home?"</p><p>"Ach, he's the one working around food all day, he should be feeding me," Jimmy defended himself. </p><p>It backfired when Cassie patted his belly and said, "I think he's been doing too good a job of that. I may need to talk to Mally about making sure you're getting more of her vegan options."</p><p>"Away with ye," Jimmy batted her hand away, "I have a very balanced diet… mostly."</p><p>“Except when you and my son sneak off to Frankie’s Fish &amp; Chips,” Duncan tutted as he sat down in the empty chair across from Alan.</p><p>Alan put up his hands as he protested his innocence, "That wasn't my fault! All I did was run into Jimmy and Sandy in Brea and next thing I know I was being forced to eat mussels. I didn't want to get on the wrong side of the law."</p><p>"I'll show you the wrong side of law," Jimmy made to round the table towards the young man when his mother's voice rang out.</p><p>"James William Perez, there will be no rough housing in my kitchen," she pointed to the empty sit next to Duncan. "You sit your backside in that chair and let your father get on with grace."</p><p>"Yes, Mam," Jimmy dutifully did as he was told to the giggles of the rest of the family. </p><p>James' eyes were twinkling with mirth as he folded his hands, "As you all should know by now in this house meals begin with prayer and we thank you for indulging us.<br/>'Be present at our Table Lord<br/>Be here and everywhere ador’d<br/>These creatures bless and grant that we<br/>May feast in Paradise with thee.'<br/>Thank you, Lord, for bringing our family all together for this time. We thank you for bringing Duncan back to us and sending Alan into all of our lives. We are so grateful they know that they always have a place here in our home, they are always loved and welcomed, and nothing could ever change that. Thank you for this food and the hands that made it. In your precious name, Amen."</p><p>"Amen," was murmured by most of the occupants of the table and Jimmy and Duncan snuck a quick look at each.</p><p>As the plate of toasties was being passed around, James smiled kindly at his son, “Jimmy, are you and Duncan going to be comfortable in the guest room?”<br/>Jimmy studied his father for a moment. There was a look of love on James’ face, but there was something else there as well: understanding and acceptance. Jimmy shook his head. Even as a small boy, he could never keep anything from his father, especially nothing big or important or exciting. And this was definitely all three.</p><p>Jimmy turned to look at Duncan, who was also smiling. It seemed he knew the elder Perez enough to also know what was being offered to them. Nodding, Duncan slowly reached out to take Jimmy’s hand that was laying on the table. As their fingers intertwined, Jimmy continued to look around the table and saw only anticipation and love on the faces looking back at him. </p><p>Finally, Jimmy looked back at his father, “Well, Dad, the bed is a little smaller than ours at home, but we really don’t use all that space anyway. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>James' smile increased, “Glad to hear it, son… sons.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, before Cassie sighed, “Really? We really had to entrap you to tell us? I tried to force it out of you in January, but instead you just went on about being happy and fulfilled single. Why didn’t you just tell us? I mean, it is a little weird and took me some time to get used to, but you’ve both been so happy this last year. How could we not be happy for you?”</p><p>“Year? You think we’ve been together for a year,” Duncan looked shocked.</p><p>Cassie shook her head, “If it started before you and Mary split, I just don’t want to know about it.”</p><p>“It started two months ago, Cass,” Jimmy was still staring at his daughter. “We started sl… We got together in February. We werenae trying to keep it a secret, but we wanted to tell you all in person. We intended to tell Gram and Granddad this trip and then find a time to tell you and Alan.”</p><p>“Wait,” Alan put down the toastie he was eating, “you weren’t together at the bonfire?”</p><p>They shook their heads.</p><p>“Or when Duncan had the accident?”</p><p>Again, another negative shake of heads.</p><p>“Christmas?”</p><p>Jimmy finally laughed, “Unless any of those things you want to ask happened after February 23, then the answer is no.”</p><p>“Shite, I owe Sandy 20 quid,” Alan shook his head sadly.</p><p>“Language,” Mary scolded teasingly.</p><p>“How about not betting on your dad’s love life,” Duncan teased as well.</p><p>Alan shrugged, “Hey, it seemed like a sure thing. Honestly, when I first met Cass from the way she talked, I thought you two were together. I don’t think my parents ever cared for or spent as much time with each other as you  do. Unlike Cass, it didn’t take me time to get used to it, but I’m just as happy for you both.”</p><p>“Thank you, Alan,” Jimmy smiled. “Mam, you’ve been quiet. Are you okay with this… us?”</p><p>Mary looked at her son and smiled, “This moment may seem like it has only been a few weeks coming for you, but I’ve been waiting for years. The first time I read one of Jimmy’s letters about this dark haired, green eyed boy with the funny Edinburgh accent,” she reached over and took Duncan’s free hand, “I kent that he was going to be a part of this family for eternity. A mother ken things about her infant bairn and I kent about this love afore you ever did. Your Journey has given us many blessings, including Fran and Cassie and Alan, but I thank the Lord your journey has led you back to each other.”</p><p>With tears in his eyes, Jimmy got up and went to the end of the table where his mother sat. Kneeling next to her chair, he wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. </p><p>“Thank you, Mary,” Duncan barely managed the words that Jimmy couldn’t.</p><p>Mary kissed the top of Jimmy’s head and rocked him a couple of times before patting his back, “Come, love, let’s finish lunch, before Dad and I have to go down to the hall to start helping with the setup for tonight's Love Feast."</p><p>Jimmy nodded and pulled away as he wiped his eyes. Instead of going right back to his seat though, Jimmy walked around to the other side of the table and gave a kiss to the top of Alan’s head and then Cassie's head. Next he went to James at the other end of the table and hugged him much like he had his mother, but for a shorter time. Finally he came back to his seat and looked at Duncan.</p><p>"Hiyi," Duncan smiled at Jimmy. </p><p>Jimmy smiled back, "Hiyi."</p><p>"Better," Duncan asked.</p><p>Jimmy kissed him, "Better."</p><p>Cassie groaned, "Yup, watching your parents kiss is still nasty."</p><p>Jimmy and Duncan threw their napkins at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>